Fall and Rise
by Rosaline Kirkland
Summary: The end of the world as we know it has happened and there are survivors.Sophie Rosaline Williams or Wales is one of them.She was hit by a rock in the head during the explosion that destroyed nearly the whole planet and got amnesia.She finds a letter she wrote and re-learns a bit of her past then she sets out to find any surviving countries.
1. Memories

The girl walked around the quiet city, avoiding large pieces of debris that were piled up on the ground. She began to unconsciously rub the area of her head that had been hit with that huge rock during the explosion that happened weeks ago. She had just come out of her coma with no memories except for the last few minutes of her life before the explosion. Everyone was pretending to be calm but they all were as white as sheets, including herself. Then everything started crashing down around them and she was hit on the head by a large rock. Then everything went black. She woke up on the ground with a woman lying dead next to her. She guessed that the woman saved her and died after a few days. She wondered why she was so important that someone gave up their save hers. She stopped thinking about that when she ran out of food to eat.

Then she heard a rustling from the pocket of her ripped, but still usable brown leather jacket. She reached in to find an envelope with someone's name on it. Sophie Rosaline Williams. She wondered who it was for until she thought a moment. What if it was for _her_. She sat down on what was a large pillar that was now the base of a pillar with rubble and opened the crumpled envelope.

Dear Me,

It is the end of the world as I know it. A blast of radioactive materials is about to reach where I am so I am writing this letter to my self just in case something happens. Okay, so my name is Sophie Rosaline Williams, or as I like to go by, just Rosa or Sophie. I represent the country of Wales. My friends are mostly just Arthur Kirkland, he represents England, Feliciano Vargas, he represents Italy, and a few others. I have no idea who will and who won't survive this but I hope at that at least a few other countries will survive this. Please try and find the surviving countries and continents' representatives.

From,

Sophie Rosaline Williams

P.S- Don't forget about Flying Mint Bunny, Draga, and my other magical friends. They won't get affected by the blast because they live on a different plane than us humans and representatives.

She was so glad that she remembered some details of her life before the explosion now, and that she knew who she was. It was so hard on her that she was living, yet she couldn't remember who she was. She put the letter back in the envelope which she then slipped back into her jacket's pocket. As she was slipping the letter back into her pocket she felt something that was cool and had some kind of rough thing on it. She took it out and examined it. It was a silver locket with pasta engraved on the front. She opened it to see a picture of happier looking version of her with a man who had auburn hair and an odd look on his face. He seemed strangely familiar and when she looked at the other side, there were some words engraved there.

'To Sophie, my nice friend! From, Italy Veneziano'

She knew the man now, his face, his silly actions, his taste in food like how he loved pasta and pizza, everything. Italy had been her friend before she had been hit by the rock and before the explosion. She now had a purpose and a name. She put the locket on and stood up. She quickly raided the rubble and gathered a nice food supply from a refrigerator that had survived that blast and most of the food in it hadn't rotted so she put all of the food that was still able to be eaten in her bag. Then she stood up against the morning sun. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to find her friends and fellow countries and continents' representatives. And she was going to re-unite their once beautiful world and rebuild all their countries. She wasn't going to do any of this alone. She has one friend in mind now to start with.

'My friends are … Arthur Kirkland, he represents England...'


	2. A Friend

**Sophie's Point of View**

3 days have passed since I woke up with no memories but I have a few now. It's nice to know a little about who I am rather than nothing at all. I'm pretty sure I'm in England now due to remains of what was a large city that are surrounding me now. I think the city's name was London. Sometimes I feel like hurling due to the horrid smell of rotting flesh, food, and anything that _was_ living that you can think of. Then I see the pile of rocks on my right move. I immediately start to take all the rocks off until about 10 minutes pass and I have finally unburied the person. The figure stands up then leans into their elbow and coughs. They're covered in gray particles. Then they go onto the ground in a coughing fit and I take out a small portion of water and they drink it in about 5 seconds. I give them a little more and motion to wash some of the particles off with it. They do so and I smile as the face becomes visible from under the flecks of gray stone.

It's Arthur. I grin, water forming at the edges of my eyes and I hug him. Then the tears I have held back for 3 days spill out and he hugs back. I start talking but my voice is hoarse due to not talking for days and because of the dust filled air I've been breathing.

"I-I missed you so much! I was so afraid that everyone may have..may.._died_. At least those of you that I remembered..."I said quietly between whimpers. By now my tears are drying and no more are streaming down my face in drops. Arthur looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean by those of us you remember?" he said curiously. I'm now on the ground on my knees, my puffy red green eyes meeting his emerald ones. "Wait don't tell me you have some kind of memory loss or even worse-"I cut him off.

"Amnesia? Well as fate may have it, when the wave hit I was hit in the back of the head with a large rock that caused me to lose all of my memories save for the last 2 minutes of my life before the end of the world as we knew it happened."I unconsciously massaged the lump that had formed on the back of my head. "However, I had a moment of brilliance before _it_ happened. I wrote myself a letter containing all the information I would need to keep moving and to have a cause instead of wandering aimlessly."The hand that had been massaging the lump now clutched the silver locket, my middle finger lightly tracing the design on it.

"Smart..."Arthur murmured. Then he noticed the locket. "May I look at that?"

"Sure."I replied as I look it off and handed it to him. He examined it for a few minutes before handing it back to me.

"Feliciano gave you that, didn't he?" he asked. I thought nothing of it.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to see what few things you can remember."he said with a small smile. I put the locket back on and ran my fingers through my hair. Well I _tried_ to run my fingers through my hair. They traveled about 2 centimeters before they weren't able to go any farther. I began to search the ground to find a sharp piece of glass or something sharp. When I found a sharp piece of broken glass I grabbed it and hacked off all of my hair save for about 3 centimeters. "Wh-what are you doing Sophie?"Arthur said nervously.

"I'm getting rid of my tangled, matted, dirty, hair. What else would I be doing?"I said as if it weren't a big deal.

"But I thought that you had been growing it for the past century to get that length..." I blinked and nodded as the memory came back to me.

"I was but I need it to be this length if I want to have manageable hair. I also don't want to look like I have a golden birds' nest on top of my head."

"Ah. That makes sense."he said. I just finished cutting my bangs so they reach just above my eyes. I got on one knee and helped Arthur stand up then I stood up as well.

"We should start walking before the sun sets and see if we can find any other survivors."I said as I started walking slowly towards the East. Arthur walked at a normal pace and caught up with me and I changed my pace to match his.

"We should. Let's go."he took my hand and I smiled. It was just like the old days now. Where he was acted like he my big brother. The only difference is that now the only thing around us is rubble and death. And that we are walking to find others who survived that catastrophe. I'm not scared or nervous now. I feel safe with him here, because in a way I've come to think of him as a big brother even though I'm older than him. And my big brother is here to help me. Help me find friends who may or may not be alive. And I'm glad he's here. I hope this can go on forever but I know it can't. But I can dream. I can dream of a world that is perfect. And maybe, just maybe, me, Arthur, and anyone else that we find can help us rebuild this ruined world. We can cause the world to rise after it fell.


	3. An Alternate View

**Feliciana's Point of View**

I just woke up on a hard bumpy surface. I can feel a horrible pain pulsing from my leg. I am barely able to push myself up but I am able to manage it so I painfully and slowly push myself up. I open my eyes then close them again, not willing to see the horrible sight filled with dead bodies and rubble that was everywhere. I'm scared. I wish that this was just a bad dream. I touch my leg where the throbbing is the worst and I cry out in pain. That tells me that this isn't a dream. Now I need to find my brothers and my sister. I just hope they survived...

I stand up and lean against the nearest large pillar. I can't walk without nearly passing out with pain.

"Germany! Germany!" I cry out to no one, trying to see if the woman who had always come to my aid would come now. No one came. My stomach aches and I wish for yummy pasta with pasta sauce but I know none will come. I don't care because someone will come to help me...Right? Someone always comes to save me and my brother, so someone will come now, won't they?

No one was coming. I put my head in my hands and cried. I cried for all the people who died in that explosion, I cried for all my friends who were either dead, seriously injured, or alive and looking for survivors, I cried for myself at being stuck in the ruins of Rome, Italy, I cried for anything sad that I could think of.

_Germany must be alive. She was always resourceful and strong so she must have survived! She must be looking for other survivors, right? _I thought. My head was still in my hands when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up at the smiling woman with long brown hair and a tattered dress on and I leaped on her, still crying about everything.

"Miss Hungary! I-I was so afraid that everyone was, that everyone was...d-dead!" I said through choked sobs. She patted me on the back gently and talked in a comforting tone.

"It's okay Feliciana, everything is okay now. It's alright." She said as she sat us both down on the ground and I leaned against her and after a few more minutes of crying I fell asleep on her. I woke up under a tattered but still useable blanket on a mattress. The softness was nice compared to the hard ground I had been on. I noticed that I was in a building that had mostly survived the explosion and I heard humming coming from somewhere else in the structure. I sat up and got on the ground. Then I remembered that I had an injured leg and I hopped on one sore leg to the room where the humming was coming from. Miss Hungary was making some food. I noticed how hungry I was and I carefully sat down and waited for her to finish making it.

It now occurred to me that Miss Hungary must have carried me here from where I had woken up and I found that very kind of her rather than just leaving me there to die. I made a point to thank her later. I looked at my injured leg and pulled up the pant leg, prepared for the worst. It was all red and swollen and it was covered in a dark brown, hard substance and a piece of brown covered white had been pushed through my skin. I grimaced and pushed the pant leg down, not willing to look at the horrid injury and I immediately begin to think about how yummy pasta is, forgetting my situation entirely. Then Miss Hungary sat down with 2 plates full of pasta with pasta sause.

"Here you go Feliciana!" she said while handing me a plate. I gladly take it and happily begin to eat the delicious food. I finished it quickly.

"Thank you so much Miss Hungary!" I said cheerfully as I held out my plate. "May I have seconds?" Miss Hungary smiled.

"Oh course!" she said happily but then she became very serious. "But only today because we only have so much food and pasta and the sauce as well go bad pretty quickly. Also because you haven't eaten for who knows how long. You're as thin as a rail!" she said, her smile brightening up the room. She handed me the plate and I ate that too. Then I was full and she had the last serving of the pasta.

"Thank you again Miss Hungary!" I said cheerfully.

"You're welcome Feliciana!" she said kindly. "Now let's have a look at that leg of yours, shall we?" I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut as she lifted up my pant leg. I don't want to see it. It's to hideous. Miss Hungary gasped at what she saw, confirming my thought that it was really bad. "Well we'll have to fix that...Where's the Brit when you need him..."

"Are you talking about Arthur?" I asked._ Why would she need Arthur?_ I thought.

"Yes because he knows magic or whatever it is. I bet he would be able to heal that horrid wound on you leg. I bet his sister could do it too" Miss Hungary said.

"Really?! That's really cool!" I said. Then I got confused. "Wait, which sister, the British one or the one with the braid?" I asked. I only remember that the girl with the braid was talked to my brother a lot.

"Um...I guess both." Miss Hungary said uncertainly. Then I heard her shuffle and then there were footsteps that got quieter with each step. Then they stopped for a moment then got louder again. I heard her sit down next to me and a click followed. I'm pretty sure that it was a first aid kit. "I'm sorry Feliciana but this is going to hurt. A lot. I'm really sorry." Miss Hungary said. I gulped. Then she had me lay down on the floor just in case I passed out. The she started to carefully push the bone back into my body. I nearly screamed because the pain was so great. My eyes opened themselves so I got a flash of color. Then everything went black.


End file.
